Invisible
by Helsea Vaults
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift song. Chelsea doesnt know if Vaughn likes her but would try anything to get him. LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVR WRITEN!


_Ok.... I was reading my last stories and I really have realised that there not of the best standard DX. So, to try pull me out of my writers block, I've decided to make this one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song, 'Invisible'. I LOVE IT! Hopefully I'll get somewhere with it and please keep reviewing!!! Thank you! X3_

-Invisible-

It had to be a sign.... He had to like her by now.... at least after that....

As Chelsea was walking down the path towards the animal shop, she couldn't help but wonder if the advice Vaughn had given her at the fireworks festival last night was something worth trying. She grasped the container she carried even tighter, not wanting to spill anything. It was like a precious ore, worth everything she had. To her, it really was. She had been trying to get him to notice her for at least a year now and hopefully, this was it. This should do it...

He had never blanked her out completely, Chelsea knew, and with his work and all, well, he hardly had time for anything. But she knew he had a gentle side, and hoped he would show it more often.

Reaching the Animal Shop, Chelsea took a deep breath and sighed, counted to ten and tried to shrug the tension from her shoulders. _This is it Chels, its either hit or miss from here...._

She opened the door gently and stepped in. Julia came rushing out of the kitchen at the sound of the bell above the door.

"Hello! Welcome to -" she halted when she noticed her friend standing in the doorway, looking as bright-eyed as ever.

"Oh! Chelsea! How good to see you! How are you?"

As Julia began her long conversation, her friend glanced around the shop for the cowboy. She then paused the blonde shop-keeper in her tracks.

"Where's Vaughn?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oooooh!" she giggled, trying to stop herself from saying anything else. Chelsea groaned.

"Please, don't start _again_, Julia!"

She snickered. "Nah, I'm just kidding! He's just away to get something from Chen's. He'll be back any minute."

Chelsea nodded and seated herself on one the stools by the counter, giving Julia the perfect opportunity. She slid onto the one next to her and smiled.

"So... what did he say to you last night?" she beamed.

"Who? Vaughn? Nothing! He was just telling me about.... uh.... my animals!" she blushed slightly.

Julia nodded.

"I wish I didn't have to leave early.... the fireworks were amazing! Elliot didn't like the noise."

Chelsea giggled. "He's such a coward!"

"Oh, I know! So, anything else?"

Chelsea blinked at her in silence. "Like what?"

Just then, the bell above the door rang again and in stepped a very moody cowboy, dressed in brown and black, unaware of the heat. His eyes seemed to lighten a bit when he saw his cousin's friend.

"Hello!" Chelsea sang, leaping off the stool. He nodded before having a plastic container shoved into his chest.

"What's this!?" He yelped, trying to seem like the pain was not bothering him. He smelled it and a red tone came to his cheeks.

"Mmm-hmm! PORRIDGE!" she yelled, laughing. "I made it for you!"

Vaughn pulled his Stetson over the top half of his face to hide his affection. "Thanks!"

_Yes! I did it! _Chelsea thought trying not to scream with delight. "So, why were you at Chen's?"

"Uhhh.... no reason....."

Once again, the soft jingle from the bell broke the silence in the room. Sabrina walked in, sticking her nose up as she walked past Chelsea.

"Hello, Julia." She sighed. She continued to walk until she reached Vaughn, linking arms with him.

"We going?" she asked, yanking his arm.

Vaughn nodded and followed her out the doorway, leaving the little gift Chelsea had given him on the small table by the door. It slammed and Chelsea stood there, silent and unknowing what to do. She padded over towards the table and picked up the porridge, which had now gone cold, and held it close to her as the first tear slid down her cheek. Julia soon realised what was wrong and walked over.

"There now..." she assured the brunette, as she had collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. "It's ok. Just think, Regis would kill Sabrina if he found out his daughter was with someone like him."

Chelsea ignored her. "It's not fair!" she wailed, "I've tried so hard, and yet S-S-Sabrina can get reach h-h-him so easily!" She dug her head into her hands.

Julia patted her on the back. "If you're so worried, head down to the beach. That's where they're going I heard."

Chelsea sat up. "Really?" She rubbed her eye.

"Yep! Go and see!"

***

The sun was just beginning to set when Chelsea had reached the beach. Denny was sitting next to Lanna on the harbour as she tried to fish, Natalie was with Pierre as he went to search for new ingredients and there was Sabrina and Vaughn simply watching the waves roll in.

"Wow!" she whispered to herself, "This really is the perfect destination..."

She dived in behind a rock as the two turned around. Vaughn got down on the sand and began to mumble something to his new 'girlfriend'. Sabrina just sighed and replied with another. They didn't seem to be having a good time. Chelsea kept silent and could just make out what they were saying.

"Yeah.... but, what if it doesn't work?" Vaughn mumbled again.

Sabrina stuck her nose up once again and huffed, getting sick of hearing the same question over and over again like a broken record.

"I'm not gonna answer that _again_! If you don't start wising up to yourself... I might as well not be here!"

"What the..." Chelsea whispered to herself. Is that how relationships are meant to go? Go on a 'first date' and discuss how it might not work out? There was definitely something going on....

***

As the farmhouse door creaked open slightly, Chelsea looked out to make sure everyone had gone. A starry night sky hung over the island and all was silent. She carefully tip-toed out and carried the small black case with her down to the shore. It was a remarkable night that just couldn't go to waste. She set the case on the ground and unzipped it, revealing a small, battered, wooden guitar as she did so. She carefully set it on her lap and made herself comfortable up against the big seaweed rock. She strummed the instrument lightly and sighed, looking out to sea. All she could think about was him.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

A single tear began to slide own her cheek as she thought about it. For all she knew, he could've even _proposed_ that evening. But she couldn't do anything except let her feelings flow with the music.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

---

As he made his way from East Town, Vaughn couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl who he had just ignored for the past year and figured what way he could tell her. He was nervous and the heat of the night wasn't making anything any better. He wondered... _what way would she react? Would she feel the same way? _He decided to put it all behind him for the night as he walked up to the animal shop, but stopped when he began to hear music coming from the beach. It was late... so it could've been his mind playing tricks. A sweet voice then followed, causing him to turn. _Maybe he should go check it out... _

As he got closer, he soon realised it was the voice of a very familiar person.

"_Chelsea?"_

---

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

"Chelsea! It is you! What are you doing at this time of night?"

Chelsea jumped up with surprise and glared at the cowboy.

"You were here the whole time!? What were you doing!?"

"Oh my Goddess, Relax! Jeez... what's your problem?"

Chelsea's eyebrows lifted high above her widened eyes and her gritted teeth soon soothed into a small frown. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I came because... there was something I kinda wanted to tell you..." she blushed slightly and scratched the back of her head.

This time, it was Vaughn whose eyes widened.

"Uhhh... ok. What was it?"

Chelsea inhaled deeply before shutting her eyes tightly.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

She opened her eyes to see nothing but thin air. Again, her eyes began to swell up with tears. Just then, he cleared his throat. Chelsea spun round and nearly got the shock of her life. There, down on one knee, Vaughn began to blush, holding the blue feather up to her. She tried to take a step back but mange to trip herself up in the process. She fell with a thump on the sand before wailing out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? What the hell are you doing!?" she jumped up.

"Uhhh.... proposing.... I think....?"

Chelsea could tell he was nervous. He was shaking all over in the heat. Stuttering as well... come to think of it....

"You can't! I can't! What about Sabrina? She's your girlfriend!"

He nearly crippled over in laughter.

"Sabrina! My girlfriend!? Chelsea, you've GOT to be kidding me!"

She walked towards him and knelt down beside him.

"But she was with you... you ignored me!"

"Oh goddess... can't you just say yes already! The sand _is_ quite wet you know!"

She shook herself out of a daze and helped him up. He stood and waited for her reply.

"Umm... I suppose?" she mumbled.

Vaughn continued to stare making Chelsea laugh.

"Yes! Yes of course!" she shrieked out.

She jumped up and swung her arms round his neck, causing him to stumble slightly.

"This...is... AWESOME! My little Chi-Chi's gettin' hitched!"

The two both jumped as they looked over at Lanna, bouncing about while her husband just sighed.

"Don't do it, man! Women are freakin' psychos!" Denny yawned, glancing over at his wife, who was now busy mimicking Kuu.

"Uhhh... yeah ok..." Chelsea nodded, "That makes me feel much appreciated!"

Lanna stopped. "Oh yeah, you probably want time with your..." she struck a dramatic pose, "lover boy!"

Chelsea's face went red with anger, as did Vaughn's, but Lanna didn't let that get in her way. She grabbed Denny's arm and trailed him back inside.

"It's ok, we know when we're not wanted!" she giggled.

Denny groaned and, soon enough, he was snoring again. She slammed the door.

After a few minutes, Vaughn turned back to Chelsea and took her hand.

"We go home now?"

Chelsea smiled and picked up the guitar case, slinging it over her shoulder. He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head before heading back to the ranch with her.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

_Well, that's it! And OMG we all gotta celebrate! This is the longest chapter I have EVER made! Woo! KK, hope to hear from y'all soon and please keep reviewing! Thanks! _


End file.
